


Now I am fled, my soul is in the sky

by perfectdagger (sincerelyste)



Series: Joy and fresh days of love accompany your hearts - The Summer Drabbles [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Old Friends, Shooting Star, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyste/pseuds/perfectdagger
Summary: Summer Drabble Prompt #112: Shooting starAnd more than just friends through the years, Louis and Harry became a promise under the midsummer night sky.Part 2 of the Joy and fresh days of love accompany your hearts drabbles series.





	Now I am fled, my soul is in the sky

Harry was glad he’d return to the beach house every summer for the next few years, being able to make more memories, especially with Louis, who not only became his summer best friend, but someone Harry cherished and grew fond of. 

And then they’d met outside the holidays, getting closer through the years as much as they could. But the beach, it had become something dear of theirs...

There was midsummer night’s dreams under shooting stars, promising each other that even if life got in their way, they’d always find a way back to each other, to their special place. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome!
> 
> Continue to part 3! :D


End file.
